En esta alfombra
by Itachi Akihiko
Summary: un regalo para lilycobain / Sasuke esta profundamente enamorado de su mejor amiga hinata, este esta dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos, pero la llegada de un apuesto joven a la vida de la ojiperla hará que sasuke tome medidas desesperadas para obtener el amor de la chica. ¿como hacer que su amiga se fijara en el, siendo que esta es perseguida y acosada por ambos sexos?
1. Un beso y un pretendiente

holi ^/_\^/ he vuelto, ahora con un sasuhina :D

esta historia esta dedicada a lilycobain por su apoyo en mi fic sasunaru y por que soy su fan xD

como todos saben Naruto no es de mi propiedad si lo fuera Itachi estaría vivo T.T, pero no es de Masashi Kishimoto.

sin mas preámbulos a leer!

Capítulo 1: un beso y un pretendiente.

Era una fría noche de invierno las calles estaban desiertas y los autos que pasaban eran escasos, un joven de cabello negro se dirigía a la residencia Hyuga donde lo esperaba su mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga, al llegar a la puerta de la casa toco un par de veces luego de unos segundos esta se abrió revelando la figura de una mujer de 24 años de edad, cabello negro y ojos perlados, esta se hizo a un lado para que el azabache pudiera entrar; estando dentro de la residencia sasuke se quitó su chamarra y bufanda, quedando solo con sus jeans negros y su playera negra de nirvana. Tomo asiento en el amplio sillón y espero a que Hinata llegara, está ya regresaba con un par de tazas de chocolate, le entrego una y comenzó a beber lentamente aquel líquido –dime Hinata ¿qué es lo que querías hablar con migo?- esta solamente apretó la taza que estaba en sus manos –yo…quería decirte que…..- no dijo más, sasuke estaba preocupado, Hinata nunca tartamudeaba al hablarle, además se encontraba el hecho de que estaba muy sonrojada, se levantó de su asiento, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien, que podía confiar plenamente en él; pero no pudo lograr su cometido ya que un enorme perro blanco se abalanzo contra el -¡AKAMARU!- grito Hinata al ver como el perro comenzaba a morder a sasuke en el brazo y torso, tomo a Akamaru por el collar y como pudo lo encerró en el cuarto de lavado, luego de hacer esto rápidamente fue a auxiliar a sasuke.

Este se encontraba tirado sobre la alfombra de la sala –sasuke te encuentras bien- el pelinegro dio un gruñido como respuesta y comenzó a levantarse –maldito perro, esto no se quedara así- Hinata vio que sasuke tenía múltiples heridas, se levantó y fue a la cocina al regresar trajo consigo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tomo asiento enfrente de él y comenzó a limpiar las heridas – no sé qué paso Akamaru siempre es muy tranquilo- soltó Hinata terminando de vendar el brazo de sasuke –pues yo vi lo contrario, de seguro el pulgoso de su dueño lo entrena en secreto para atacarme- Hinata rio por lo bajo, sabia cuanto le gustaba a sasuke insultar a su amigo Kiba la verdad no sabía porque Akamaru había actuado de esa manera, desde que el Inuzuka le pidió que lo cuidara mientras se iba de viaje, se había comportado obediente y tranquilo, incluso cuando varios de sus amigos habían ido a la casa se comportó bien, pero extrañamente veía a sasuke y lo atacaba.

Sasuke observaba detenidamente a Hinata sus finas facciones la hacían ver como un ángel, al igual que su piel blanca y ojos perlados, desde hace mucho tiempo que estaba enamorado de ella, pero esta no daba indicios de que sintiera lo mismo; vio su largo cabello negro azulado y después sus labios, esos que siempre lo tentaban para que los probara, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir los dedos de Hinata en su torso, dirigió su mirada hacia las manos de esta y efectivamente, le estaba limpiando la herida que tenía en la zona afectada.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente el maldito perro había rasgado su hermosa playera de nirvana, mataría a ese desgraciado animal, intento levantarse para ir y darle una paliza al can pero las delicadas manos de Hinata lo detuvieron, trataba de limpiarle por completo la herida pero la playera se lo impedía, sasuke se la quitó para que esta tuviera más acceso a la herida, la pelinegra al ver el bien formado torso del Uchiha enrojeció hasta las orejas –listo ahora puedes limpiar la herida con más facilidad- luego de decir aquello cruzo sus piernas y puso sus manos detrás de él.

Hinata estaba muy avergonzada, no solo Akamaru ataco a sasuke sino que también este se quitaba la playera frente a ella como si nada, lentamente empezó a pasar el trapo por la herida temiendo hacerle daño a sasuke, pasaron varios minutos y luego de que Hinata le pusiera una venda levanto la mirada para encontrándose con unos ojos opuestos a los de ella estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, sasuke aprovecho la confusión de Hinata y comenzó a romper con toda distancia para posar sus labios sobre los de ella. La ojiperla asombrada por lo que estaba pasando, su amigo la estaba besando y ella no hacía nada para detenerlo es más le estaba correspondiendo; después de varios minutos ambos se separaron lentamente, Hinata rápidamente comenzó a guardar todo en el botiquín–iré a traerte algo de ropa- se levantó y empezó a subir las escaleras.

El azabache estaba perplejo jamás pensó que se atrevería a besar a la mujer de sus sueños, pero realmente había sucedido estaba muy feliz y algo confundido por la repentina actitud de la Hyuga, se levantó de aquella espantosa alfombra, aún recordaba el día en que el Inuzuka se la obsequio a Hinata sabía de antemano que el maldito perro tenia dobles intenciones para con ella, pero aquello terminaría pronto le cortaría el pazo al pulgoso y se le declararía a Hinata, además tenía la ventaja de que este se encontrara de viaje.

La heredera Hyuga bajo con un par de playeras que le pertenecían al azabache, ya que en varias ocasiones se había quedado a dormir en su casa le entrego las prendas y tomo asiento enfrente de él, por otro lado el uchiha se puso la playera y observo detenidamente a Hinata, esta no le dirigía la mirada en ningún instante –oe Hinata….tu…- pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que tocaron el timbre, la pelinegra rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y fue a recibir a la persona que tocaba.

Sasuke dio un gruñido cuando escucho la voz de un hombre e instintivamente se levantó del sillón y dio pasos largos hacia la entrada; pudo observar como en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un joven de su misma edad cabello plateado y desordenado, tez blanca y ojos verdes, vestía un pantalón negro, camiseta blanca acompañada de un chaleco y saco negro; en un punto de vista femenino el intruso era muy atractivo pero en el de sasuke era un horrible ser con cara de trapeador, su furia se intensifico cuando le dijo algo a Hinata y esta se sonrojo.

La ojiperla volteo al sentir la presencia de sasuke vio que tenía cara de pocos amigos y eso la asusto, -Hina acaso no me vas a presentar a tu invitado- dijo el peli plata posando su mano en el hombro de la mencionada, sasuke estaba que echaba humo como se atrevía a llamarla de ese modo ni siquiera el siendo su amigo de la infancia le decía así le borraría esa sonrisa de un puñetazo, - así lo olvidaba Kinoe él es sasuke, sasuke él es Kinoe mi compañero de clase y mejor amigo- el oji jade se acercó a él y le extendió la mano –un placer conocerte sasuke me llamo Kinoe Janganshi- el azabache de mala gana le estrecho la mano y dijo –el placer es mío yo soy sasuke uchiha- luego de esto le dedico una sonrisa fría y arrogante.

Luego de varios largos minutos ambos rompieron el contacto, Kinoe volteo a ver a Hinata y le sonrió –Hina planeas acompañarme o me cancelaras por tercera vez.- la pelinegra miro a Kinoe y luego a sasuke este se encontraba furioso e indignado, podía verlo en su rostro –etto…Kinoe-san…como podrá ver tengo visitas así que será mejor que lo pospongamos- el peli plata dio un resoplido y comenzó a rascarse la nuca, -está bien Hina pero mañana no acepto un no como respuesta y me deberás un favor- le dijo esto muy cerca de su rostro, sasuke no aguanto aquello y lo separo de Hinata tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta aquel cara de trapeador estrellándolo contra la pared.

Notas de autora:

chan...chan...CHAN... jajaja xD

uff creo que los celos de sasuke son peligrosos 0/.\0 el pobre kinoe ni le hizo nada jajajaja XD

la verdad este es mi segundo fic, asi que no soy muy buena, aun que si me gustaría agradecerle a lilycobain (otra vez -.-) por su apoyo y también a mi editora y amiga Sarai.

Si les gusto dejen Reviews y si no ps igual xD

hasta el próximo cap n.n/

hasta el prk no 0óximo capitulo amantes del sasuhina


	2. Celos, socios y hermanos

holi, he vuelto con una bella actualización

bueno como todos saben Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

sin mas preambulos a leer.

Capítulo 2: celos, socios y hermanos.

Era un día nublado y se veía que pronto comenzaría a nevar, nuestro pelinegro amigo se encontraba en la oficina de su hermano mayor Itachi, ahora jefe de la compañía de ingeniería mecánica más importante de todo Japón ya que hace varios años su padre Fugaku uchiha sufrió un inexplicable paro cardiaco mientras estaba en una junta del consejo, los doctores afirmaron que fue a causa del estrés y la sobredosis de cafeína en su sistema; ya habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte de su padre, sasuke e Itachi cuidan de su madre siendo ella la más afectada pero al paso de los años lo fue superando.

Sasuke se encargaba de que su hermano no terminara como su padre, evitaba a toda costa que tomara café en exceso y que no durmiera lo suficiente, para esto de vez en cuando le ayudaba con el papeleo pendiente y asistía a las aburridas juntas de consejo para que Itachi descansara, pronto terminaría la carrera y subiría al puesto de vicepresidente.

Pero el día de hoy no estaba de humor cosa que Itachi supo en cuanto lo vio –que pasa sasu-chan te vez muy frustrado y enfadado, ¿pasa algo?- el azabache negó con la cabeza y tomo asiento en uno de los muebles que había en la oficina, -no pasa nada tachi es solo que…hmp-el pelilargo se levantó de su silla y se puso alado de sasuke –vamos sasuke sabes que puedes confiar en mi- luego de decir esto puso su mano en el hombro del menor, este dio un resoplido –tuve una pelea con Hinata- Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido el uchiha mayor estaba enterado del amor de sasuke hacia Hinata –bueno y esta vez porque la pelea, estoy seguro de que fueron tus celos, ¿o me equivoco?- el azabache solo cruzo los brazos y dio un gruñido.

Itachi solo atino a reírse a carcajadas de antemano este sabía que todas las peleas que sasuke tenía con la Hyuga eran por los incontrolables celos del menor de los uchiha, -tachi no te rías esto es serio….necesito tu a ayuda- el nombrado paro de reír y miro a su hermano –dime, exactamente que paso- sasuke guardo silencio y se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

_Flashback _

_Sasuke separo a Kinoe de Hinata tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta y acto seguido estrellándolo contra la pared, ante esto el peli plata sonrió de lado haciendo que el azabache se enfadara aún más –que pasa uchiha te molesta el que hable con Hina- el nombrado hizo más fuerte el agarre llegando casi a estrangularlo –si me molesta y mucho- escupió el ojinegro molesto –hmp no veo el porqué de tu molestia si solamente eres su amigo, además no le he faltado el respeto a Hinata-san, así que quítame las manos de encima- luego de decir esto Kinoe de un rápido movimiento aparto las muñecas de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la derecha y se posicionaba tras de él, sasuke no supo cuándo o como sucedió, solo sintió que su rostro se estrellaba en la pared y su mano era estrujada en su espalda, en un intento por defenderse el azabache dio un codazo en la cara de Kinoe, sasuke aprovecho esto para zafar su muñeca y abalanzarse contra el peli plata._

_Estando encima de este sasuke se disponía a golpearlo brutalmente en el rostro, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo –DETENGANSE- ambos la miraron y ella prosiguió –dejen de pelear, parecen dos animales en celo ¡por kami!- sasuke se quitó de encima de Kinoe mientras este se levantaba y acomodaba su camisa. _

_Lentamente Kinoe se acercó a Hinata y miro al azabache luego hizo una reverencia –lamento mi deplorable comportamiento hacía con el uchiha aunque él lo haya comenzado- levanto el rostro para observar el de la mujer, el moreno miraba irritado la escena pero ni hizo movimiento alguno; -no Kinoe-san sé que no era tu intención lastimar a sasuke pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir entendido- el joven peli plata asintió y le sonrió cálidamente a Hinata, lo que ocasionó que esta se sonrojara –te llamare para confirmar la cena de mañana ¿está bien?- la oji perla asintió._

_Kinoe le dio un gran abrazo a Hinata como despedida seguido de un beso en su mejilla –hasta mañana Hina- luego de decir esto el oji jade se marchó de la residencia Hyuga, mientras tanto ambos azabaches se encontraban en un ambiente tenso –sasuke será mejor que acabes con esto de los celos o terminaremos rompiendo nuestro lazo de amistad-dijo Hinata en un tono serio y seco, acto seguido dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina._

_El uchiha la observo de cerca y supo que estaba muy molesta, más de lo normal dio un largo suspiro y se acercó a ella, odiaba cuando se enojaba con el pero no podía culparla tenía todo el derecho de estarlo admitía que se había comportado como un total imbécil, pero simplemente cuando vio a ese tipo muy cerca de Hinata exploto de celos y rabia, pudo observar como la Hyuga lavaba unos trastes con mucho coraje._

_El pelinegro se acercó cautelosamente a la oji luna para quedar tras de ella y abrazarla, esta se tensó un poco cuando sintió las fuertes manos del recorrer su cintura y su barbilla reposada en su hombro –sasuke, así no conseguirás que te perdone, por favor suéltame- pero este no hizo caso y siguió recorriendo con sus manos el abdomen de Hinata –no puedo evitarlo, sabes lo furioso que me pongo cuando otro hombre te coquetea- dijo cerca del oído, acto seguido dio un pequeño beso en el cuello de la pelinegra._

_Hinata tembló y jadeo por el repentino acto del Uchiha, pero no dejaría que un abrazo y un beso la convencieran y así dando media vuelta aparto a sasuke de ella –escúchame bien sasuke Uchiha, si quieres volver a verme o tan siquiera hablarme tendrás que disculparte- el azabache miro serio a Hinata, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar las condiciones de esta y bajarle un poco a su orgullo, -Hinata yo…te pido…disculpas…por mi patético comportamiento- vio como la Hyuga daba un suspiro y tocaba sus sienes –de acuerdo te perdono, pero aun no estas totalmente libre de tu falta, tienes que pedirle disculpas a Kinoe ya que él fue el más afectado- este dio un gruñido y dijo –ni loco le pediría una disculpa a ese cara de trapeador-_

_Entonces Hinata con el ceño fruncido hizo a un lado a sasuke y fue a recostarse al mueble –bien has lo que te venga en gana, ahora solo te pido que te retires de mi casa, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar- dijo rascándose los ojos y dando un largo bostezo, el moreno intento acercarse por segunda vez pero Hinata se lo impidió –ni se te ocurra sasuke, lo mejor es que salgas de mi casa y no vuelvas hasta que te disculpes con Kinoe- sasuke dio un chasquido y molesto tomo se chaqueta saliendo de la residencia Hyuga._

_Fin del flashback _

Salió de sus cavilaciones al ver como su hermano movía su mano de un lado a otro enfrente de su cara –tierra llamando a sasuke, ¿estás ahí hermano?- este parpadeo varias veces y volteo a ver a Itachi –creí que te había perdido, dime ¿Por qué te peleaste con Hinata-san?- el uchiha menor dio un bufido y le contó a su hermano lo sucedido hace una semana atrás, -vaya así que ese es el problema, bien sasuke solo me queda desearte buena suerte jajajaja- así Itachi comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por segunda vez.

–tachi…te dije que lo tomaras enserio- refunfuño sasuke al ver como su hermano se sobaba la pansa y secaba una lagrima –gomen sasu-chan pero no te deseaba suerte con lo de Hinata, sino por la junta de presentación empresarial que tienes en 15 min, espero y no le causes problemas a Ebisu-san- luego de esto Itachi tomo a sasuke de los hombros y lo saco de su oficina –aquí están los papeles, dales una repasada y sabrás que trata esa estúpida junta, iría yo pero por el momento me encuentro muy fatigado- dijo sobándose los hombros y dándole en la mano un folder junto con un par de documentos –tachi esto es demasiado, se supone que yo debería lidiar con el consejo, no con nuevas empresas- dio un chasqueo, no podía hacer más que ayudarle, por el bien de su hermano.

–está bien tachi te ayudare, pero me deberás un favor- el uchiha mayor le revolvió los cabellos y le sonrió cálidamente –de acuerdo sasu-chan- sasuke aparto la mano de su cabeza ya que detrás de él escucho varios chillidos y suspiros, al darse vuelta pudo ver como varias empleadas gritaban cosas como: "eso es amor entre hermanos", "Itachi se ve tan sexy", "la sonrisa de Itachi hace que me derrita" y "sasuke-sama se ve tan mono sonrojado kyaa" este último comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso –NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAN DE ESTAR TRABAJANDO- dijo sasuke irritado y así todas las empleadas sonrojadas y algunas con hemorragias nasales salieron corriendo directo a sus escritorios para seguir trabajando.

Sasuke volteo a ver a su hermano y este reía por lo bajo, el uchiha mayor entro a su oficina para descansar, mientras que el moreno caminaba a la sala de conferencias en el camino leyó los conceptos básicos y lo que comercializaba la empresa que necesitaba de su ingeniería, pero al leer el nombre del dueño de dicha empresa tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho –esto debe ser una broma- al entrar a la sala de conferencias se encontró con un oji jade arreglado varios papeles –oh sasuke-san es una sorpresa verlo aquí, bueno ni tanto después de todo esto es uchiha Industries- dijo Kinoe sarcásticamente.

notas de autora: oh pobre sasuke y esas locas fangirl acosando alos hermanos. quiesiera agradecerle inmenzamente por su apoyo a:

lilycobain

AntoniaCifer

Blacklady Hyuuga

P.D: si les gusto dejen reviews y sino ps igual xD


	3. Conflictos y veredictos

hola a todos, he vuelto perdonen la demora pero la inspiración ne abandono u.u pero la recupere xD

bueno varios de ustedes me dijeron que no entendían los diálogos y me pidieron que los separara, ps ya lo hice.

espero que les guste esta nueva redacción

como todos saben naruto no me pertenece sino a masashi kishimoto

sin mas a leer. Ò^Ó/

._.

._.

El pelinegro entro a la sala de conferencias no perdió de vista al oji jade en ningún momento, ambos se miraban con odio y fuego, no fue hasta que Ebisu le hablo a sasuke

- sasuke-sama llego un poco tarde, lo cual me sorprende viniendo de usted- el moreno no dijo nada y tomo asiento, Kinoe veía divertido todo y opto por repetir la situación actual dado que el uchiha no se encontraba cuando hablo frente al consejo.

- bueno como les había dicho, mi padre no se podrá presentar ya que tuvo que resolver un asunto personal por lo que me envío a mi siendo el legítimo heredero de Biotech- el oji jade comenzó a dar un discurso sobre los proyectos que tenían en mente, lo que habían logrado, las investigaciones que llevaban a cabo, los productos que desarrollaron etc.

El consejo oían fascinados los beneficios que obtendrían si apoyaban a Biotech, mientras que Sasuke solo veía la boca del peli plata moverse, no estaba poniendo atención a todo lo que este decía jamás le había pasado eso, por lo regular era muy atento por muy aburrida que fuera la conversación siempre escuchaba y analizaba lo dicho.

Pero el día de hoy no estaba al cien y menos con el baka cara de trapedor dando la conferencia, luego de varios minutos a duras penas pudo poner atención, escucho decir al trapeador que necesitaban de su ingeniería para desarrollar un corazón y pulmón artificial, y continuar con sus investigaciones sobre la cura del cáncer de mama y otras enfermedades virales.

Estaba consciente de que debía disculparse con el pero no heriría su orgullo, así que le aria la vida imposible y sabía perfectamente cómo, luego de que Kinoe termino de hablar Ebisu se acercó al azabache y le susurro

–Bien, ¿qué es lo que opina al respecto sasuke-sama?- este solo entrelazo sus dedos y dio un leve suspiro

-no habrá ningún acuerdo, no le daré de mi ingeniería a Biotech- dijo el uchiha secamente.

-pero Sasuke-sama estaremos perdiendo una buena ganancia- dijo un anciano al pelinegro, este hizo caso omiso a las palabras de este.

-no me interesa, he dicho que no- todos en la sala guardaron silencio no fue hasta que Kinoe hablo

- diga me sasuke es acaso que no le gusto mi presentación, o es que no quedo claro a que vine- ambos jóvenes se miraron era una batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, el moreno sonrío de lado

-claro que escuche su presentación y se a que vino señor Janganshi, pero como ya he dicho no pondré en su disposición ninguna de mi ingeniería-

Ebisu veía preocupado la batalla que se llevaba a cabo entre los dos jóvenes, nervioso se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la fuente de sodas que había en la sala, temblando se tomó una pastilla y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje a Itachi -"espero y no tarde, sino sasuke echara a perder 6 meses de esfuerzo"- pensó el de lentes obscuros enviando el mensaje al mayor de los uchiha.

**Mientras tanto en la oficina:**

Itachi se encontraba dormido en el sillón dio un brinco al sentir su móvil vibrar provocando que se cayera del mueble, el peli largo tomo el celular y reviso el mensaje que le había llegado, era de Ebisu rápidamente leyó el contenido " Itachi te necesito es de vida o muerte, tu hermano quiere echar a perder las acciones que con mucho trabajo conseguimos" sin más el pelinegro se levantó, tomo su abrigo y se encamino a la sala de conferencias.

En la oficina todo estaba tenso mientras los jóvenes discutían con elaboradas argumentaciones, los ancianos sudaban frió, estos sabían lo bueno que era sasuke para defender sus ideas de forma convencional, probablemente el peli plata se daría por vencido y todas sus acciones se fueran al carajo por un capricho del uchiha menor.

Pero cuando creían que todo estaba perdido Itachi llego como un rayo de luz para los pobres ancianos y Ebisu, el peli largo camino tranquilamente hasta quedar alado de su pequeño hermano

–Otouto creo que a partir de aquí yo me hare cargo de las negociaciones, si lo deseas puedes ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco- sasuke solamente se levantó del asiento de su hermano y tomo la silla que se encontraba alado de el

–estoy bien así Itachi- dijo cruzando los brazos y dándole una mirada de odio a Kinoe, este solo sonrió y miro al mayor de los uchiha.

–es un placer conocerlo en persona Itachi-san, mi nombre es Kinoe Janganshi y vengo a representar a la empresa Biotech- dijo el oji jade, Itachi miro a sasuke y luego al Janganshi ahora sabía por qué las rabietas y comportamiento de su Otouto.

Frente a él se encontraba el archirrival de su hermano, Itachi dio un resoplido y puso de lado todo lo personal y sentimental tomando una actitud profesional

–dígame Kinoe-san ¿porque está aquí usted y no Hiei?- pregunto tajante el mayor, el nombrado se tensó un poco por la fría mirada y mortífera de ambos uchiha

–mi padre no pudo venir porque tuvo que resolver un asunto personal, y me ofrecí para tomar su lugar- Itachi no dijo nada, tomo los papeles que horas antes le había dado a sasuke y comenzó a leerlos mientras Kinoe volvía a repetir la conferencia (otra vez xD).

Luego de varias horas Itachi aceptó la oferta de Biotech pronto le enviaría la ingeniería que los Janganshi necesitaran para sus investigaciones, Kinoe sonriente miro a sasuke y salió de la sala, el moreno hecho una furia se disponía a salir de aquel lugar pero la voz de su hermano hizo que se detuviera

–Escucha sasuke, sabes que lo hice por el bien de la empresa y tenía un acuerdo con su padre, además si quieres volver a ver a Hinata tienes que disculparte con el Janganshi- el azabache solamente salió de la oficina dejando a Itachi solo.

Kinoe iba caminando por un pasillo que daba hacia el elevador, entro en este y justo cuando estaban por cerrarse alguien entro en último momento observo a su acompañante grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a sasuke uchiha a un lado de él.

–Vaya sasuke porque tanta prisa ¿vas a ir a ver a alguien?- este no contesto; luego de 15 min el elevador paro y las puertas se abrieron el peli plata salió y el moreno lo imito, pero antes de dar un paso más el uchiha hablo.

–escucha no sé quién te creas, pero lamento lo de hace unas semanas, esto lo estoy haciendo por Hinata no por que quiera- escupió mordazmente sasuke.

Kinoe volteo su rostro para poder ver al moreno –te perdono sasuke- este siguió su camino no sin antes detenerse y decir.

-oh y sasuke no te acerques a Hinata, ella es mía- dijo el peli plata autoritaria mente y con esto se retiró dejando a un uchiha hecho una furia, este simplemente subió de nuevo al elevador y partió a su oficina.

Luego de que terminara de arreglar el papeleo, bajo al estacionamiento y subió a su auto último modelo, estando en la carretera tomo su teléfono y llamo a Hinata, después de varios intentos por fin contesto.

-hola sasuke- dijo Hinata al otro lado de la línea

-Hinata, llamaba para saber si querías salir esta noche- sasuke se encontraba nervioso y no sabía porque.

-etto…. La verdad es que No puedo- el uchiha tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-vamos….. hasta me he disculpado con tu compañero, voy camino a tu casa-

-no… sasuke…. No es por eso si no que…..Salí con Kinoe-san – el uchiha sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y que pronto colapsaría.

-de acuerdo, como quieras – dijo fríamente el uchiha

-no…. Sasuke…. Espera….- el moreno no la dejo terminar y rápidamente corto la llamada, apretó fuertemente el teléfono para luego lanzar lo, aun sentía esa ira incontrolable y la opresión en su pecho.

Estaciono su carro en la cochera de su casa, no tenía ganas de ir a su departamento así que fue con su madre; aparte de que debía supervisar que estuviera bien, salió de su coche y entro a la casa, al estar adentro pudo observar como su madre se encontraba sentada en el sofá cerca la chimenea hablando animada mente por teléfono.

-estoy en casa- dijo el uchiha desanimadamente.

-oh bienvenido a casa sasu-chan- dijo sonriente la mujer para luego volver a la línea y decir un "hablamos luego" y colgar.

-dime hijo que te trae por aquí?- sasuke alzo una ceja y suspiro

-vine a ver como estabas, aparte de que no quiero ir a mi apartamento- aflojo su corbata y se quitó el saco, comenzó a masajearse el cuello estaba totalmente exhausto tanto física como psicológica mente.

-te vez muy cansado, por que no tomas un baño y te vas a dormir, así te sentirás mejor- dijo con cariño la morena –oh es que quieres que te lea un cuento para dormir- bromeo la mujer.

-okaa-san ya estoy grande para ese tipo de cosas- dijo sarcásticamente sasuke.

-solo bromeaba, tu cuarto esta igual que como lo dejaste- afirmo la uchiha y dándole palmaditas a sasuke.

El moreno beso la frente de su madre y se fue a su cuarto, la verdad era que últimamente esta se estaba comportando algo raro, ¿Por qué seria? Se preguntó sasuke, dejando de lado esos pensamientos entro a su antigua habitación todo estaba exactamente como lo dejo hace 3 años, dejo su saco en la cama y comenzó a llenar la bañera, al tiempo que se desvestía. Entro en el agua y su cuerpo de tenso al contacto con el agua, estaba realmente confundido no sabía si dejar de ver a Hinata por un tiempo o ir a su casa hablar con esta, estaba optando por la primera pero el solo recordar las palabras de ese baka hizo que su decisión cambiara.

No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, esta sería la última vez que dejaría que se saliera con la suya, terminando de ducharse y cambiarse, se tumbó en su cama y durmió con un pensamiento en mente "enamorare a Hinata Hyuga a como dé lugar".

Notas de autora:

que les ha parecido la redacción!? se entiende mas ?

bueno, bueno, tenia una pregunta que hacerles. ¿que pareja le pondrían a mikoto? necesita algo de compañía xD pero la verdad no se con quien ponerlo u.u se aceptan sugerencias :D

muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un review o como favorito :D

Prometo no tardar con la conti debo aprovechar mis vacaciones al máximo xD

si les gusto dejen reviews y si no ps igual.

hasta el próximo cap bye 0/^\0/


End file.
